


Backseat Boredom

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the little smiley face drawn on the window in the backseat of the car during Kurt and Blaine's makeout in episode 4X14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



"It is fucking hot in here," Darren says.

"I do look pretty fine in this suit," Chris replies. Darren stares at him, cross-eyed, until he laughs. "It's only been three minutes since the last take, shut up."

Darren flops sideways onto the back of the car seat. They're kind of talked out, so he starts messing with the fake condensation painted on the window. He proudly draws a penis, ball hair and all, and sits back, pointing to it, eyebrows waggling.

"Classless heathen," Chris sighs. "But it's appropriate, at least."

"Oh, it is." Darren bites his lip in a way that he thinks is sexy but only reminds Chris of his stupid, stupid face and that it is not at all nice. At all.

"You are a blight on humanity." Chris leans over and scrubs the penis half-off, then replaces it with a deranged looking cat.

"It looks like the cat is eating the dick," Darren says. "Who is a heathen now, Mr. Bestiality?"

Chris swats Darren's shoulder and goes back to his artistic project, drawing increasingly more ridiculous cats. Darren draws a pair of boobs on Chris' most plump cat drawing.

"Jesus," Chris groans.

"Your cats are turning me on, stop it."

"Well then in that case this one needs a dick, to make things even."

"Oh god we are so bored. We are so bored that we are drawing animals with human sex parts. Why do they do this to us? Why do they leave us in here for hours?"

"It's been literally five minutes, you whiny little shit."

Darren grins. "When you insult me it's like tickles. Tasty, tasty tickles."

Chris groans. "I hate you."

"We could talk shop. We could plot."

Chris eyes him.

"Let's porn this shit up, Colfer."

"Oh god," Chris says.

"Please? No?" He sighs. "Back to my art, then."

He draws a little lightning bolt next to one of Chris' better drawn cats. He makes huge eyes at Chris, a sweet smile on his lips. His eyes say, I am the best and you love me and you know it.

Chris kind of melts. "Oh. Oh, that's--cheating."

Darren smells success. "So we've got--clothing pulling as a go, but they didn't say exactly what or how--"

Chris is still staring fondly at the lightning doodle on the window. He leans over and draws a smiley face next to it. Darren looks at him with this puppy dog expression, then grins.

He can't help it; he leans over and kisses Darren's mouth, quick and soft and very fast, then sits back, looking resigned and amused. "I'd better undo my belt, in that case. Otherwise you'll never get at my shirt."

Someone knocks on the window. "Alright, guys, three minutes."


End file.
